


A Captains Group Chat

by spaceboytsukki



Series: KuroKen Month [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aka CAPTAINS SQUAD, Fluff, Haikyuu Captains, Humor, KuroKen Month, KuroKen Month 2016, M/M, are you excited im excited, texts, woot woot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 03:15:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7082938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceboytsukki/pseuds/spaceboytsukki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The group chat is far more entertaining and far more suprising than Kuroo ever expected. He blames peer pressure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Captains Group Chat

**Author's Note:**

> LOOK WHO'S BACK BACK BACK BACK AGAIN!! Wooot wootttt. 
> 
> Kuroken Day 3: Friends
> 
> Yaaasss. This was longerish. So please enjoy. Also these shenanigans were so much fun to write. I loved figuring out how the different captains would text.

The meeting of captains was an unexpected event but somehow it happened. Of course everyone was far too busy with their own lives to stop and chat for longer than 5 minutes. Of course before parting phone numbers were exchanged.

So, courtesy of one Oikawa Tooru, the Captains Group Chat was created. At first, Kuroo thought it was stupid. No one was actually going to talk in the chat.

Until they did. Daichi had somehow started an ongoing conversation about a recent college volleyball game with Ushijima. Oikawa had jumped in soon after the conversation started and Kuroo thought his duty to comment as well. Whether those comments were valid and/or on topic was a mystery. 

Then suddenly the chat seemed neverending. Someone always had something to talk about or comment on. Kuroo mostly added stupid jokes or puns. Bokuto usually joined in on his fun. Kuroo considers himself one of the best contributors to the chat. 

Then, with chatting came arguments. Kuroo wasn't surprised. They were all pretty competitive guys with more pride than they necessarily needed. 

It was mostly over stupid things, like which music was the best (a conversation about  the k-pop Oikawa listened to gone wrong) or which college team was the best.

They fights were entertaining and filled with shitty insults (mostly Bokuto and Oikawa). Kuroo loved antagonizing everyone. That, along with multiple cat puns, had gotten Kuroo banned from the chat once or twice (or five times). At least he hadn't been blocked as many times as Bokuto, who was known for sending pictures of owls into the chat at 2 AM. 

Suprisingly enough, the compiled advice from 5 captains was actually quite good. And actually slightly helpful. So, as Bokuto had dediced his question needed advice from the experts.

_Bokuto: so guys, lets say theoretically i was in love with my setter what do i do???_

_Kuroo: hoot hoot, Bo_

_Bokuto: Kuroo shut up_

_Oikawa: I totally called that one_

_Bokuto: u did not!!_

_Oikawa: I did (∗´꒳`)_

_Kuroo: tbh its obvious sorry bro_

_Bokuto: bro y???_

_Kuroo: because you need to accept it_

_Bokuto: then u need to accept ur in love with kenma since like 4ever_

_Daichi: Yea, no offense, but you're both really obvious._

_Kuroo: No one asked you_

_Bokuto: SHuT UP_

_Oikawa: Dai-chan's being hypocritical(*´︶｀*) comsidering he's totally in love with Suga-chan♡_

_Bokuto: YEA SO SHUT UP ALL OF U!!!!_

_Daichi: He's my bestfriend_

_Kuroo: and youre one true love_

_Oikawa:(灬♥ω♥灬)_

_Kuroo: you should just ask him out Daichi you guys are basically married so_

_Oikawa: yea he's obv in love with you_

_Bokuto: WHAT ABOUT MY PROBLEM??!_

_Oikawa: I thought it was theoretical._

_Bokuto: my theoretical problem_

_Kuroo: just ask him out Bo he'll say yes_

_Bokuto: its not that easy_

_Oikawa: it is_

_Ushijima: I agree with Kuroo. It does seem that easy. Both Bokuto and Kuroo should ask their setter out. Also, aren't you being a little hypocritical yourself Oikawa, comsidering you have yet to ask Iwaizumi out?_

_Kuroo: OOHHHHH_

_Bokuto: BURNNNN_

_Oikawa: I have no idea what you're talking about_

_Daichi: Well, it seems we're all being hypocritical_

_Oikawa: Shut up before I call Suga-chan_

_Daichi: Now, now_

_Daichi: I could just as easily call Iwaizumi_

_Kuroo: wow you guys are hopeless_

_Oikawa: Excuse me says you_

_Oikawa: Why don't you go ask pudding head out?_

_Kuroo: don't call him that_

_Kuroo: and he doesn't like me like that_

_Bokuto: bro he totally does_

_Kuroo: bro I could say the same to you_

_Bokuto: bro_

_Bokuto: bro_

_Bokuto: bro y_

_Kuroo: you brought it up!_

_Bokuto: IT WAS THEORETICAL_

_Oikawa: My ass_

_Ushijima: Your ass? What does that have to do with the conversation?_

_Oikawa: omg_

_Oikawa: Like "theoretical problem my ass"_

_Ushijima: Oh I understand_

_Ushijima: You should just ask them out_

_Oikawa: For once I agree with you. Youre all hopeless children_

_Kuroo: Daichi what's Iwaizumi's #? Because this is denial of his love for Oikawa and he needs to know_

_Oikawa: DAICHI GIVE HIM IWA-CHANS # AND I WILL SEND SUGA-CHAN THE VID OF YOU DRUNK AND CONFESSING HOW MUCH YOU LOVE HIM!!!!_

_Daichi: I DIDNT EVEN SAY ANYTHING DON'T YOU DARE_

_Ushijima: You were drinking underaged? I didn't expect that of you Daichi, I'm disappointed._

_Bokuto: gods live a little ushi_

_Kuroo: how about you live a little and ask Akaashi out?_

_Bokuto: YOU ASK KENMA OUT!_

_Daichi: Sorry Ushijima._

_Ushijima: It's okay, I understand._

_Ushijima: Also, Kuroo, Iwaizumi's number is ***-***-****_

_Oikawa: NOOOOOOoOOOOOO_

_Oikawa: WTF WHY DO YOU HAVE HIS #_

_Oikawa: KUROO I WILL MURDER YOU IN THE MOST HORRIBLE WAY IF YOU TELL IWA-CHAN I LOVE HIM I SWEAR ON MY X-FILES DVDS!!!!!_

_Bokuto: oh shIIT_

_Daichi: Kuroo don't do it_

_Kuroo:ଲ( ⓛ ω ⓛ *)ଲ_

_Kuroo: so you do admit to loving him thou_

_Oikawa: ... I hate you. All of you._

_Ushijima: At this rate, none of you are going to ask the one you love out. Then it will be too late and you will never ever get that chance back._

_Kuroo: ...Ushi has seen some shit_

_Daichi: That was surprisingly insightful_

_Oikawa: you're all hopeless_

_Bokuto: I BET ULL NEVER ADMIT UR IN LOVE OIKAWA_

_Kuroo: ohohoho_

_Oikawa: SHUT UP KUROO YOU'LL NEVER BE BRAVE ENOUGH TO ASK KENMA OUT_

_Bokuto: YEA KUROO!!!_

_Kuroo: I'M BRAVER THAN ALL OF YOU_

_Daichi: Everyone needs to calm down_

_Kuroo: shut up Daichi aks Sugawara out_

_Daichi: Ask Kenma out_

_Kuroo: ask Sugawara_

_Daichi: Go ask Kenma, Kuroo._

_Ushijima: I wonder which one of you is actually going to ask them out._

_Bokuto: OBVIOSILY ME_

_Kuroo: yea right_

_Bokuto: WHAT ARE YOU GONNA ASK KENMA OUT_

_Kuroo: YOU KNOW WHAT I WILL SINCE EVERYONE ELSE IS TOO SCARED_

_Oikawa: I am not scared excuse you_

_Bokuto: bullshit_

_Oikawa: THEN I'LL ASK IWA-CHAN FIRST_

_Kuroo: GO DO IT THEN!!_

The chat goes silent after that and Kuroo feels his heart beat race. Nope. No way is he letting that fluffy haired prick win! He quickly dials the number he knows by heart.

"Hey Kenma!" He nearly shouts into the speaker. A mumble echoes on the other side of the line.

"Yes Kuroo." A shuffling sound echoes in his ear.

"Can I come over?" He bounces back and forth on his feet.

"Yea... why do you sound weird?" 

"What do you mean?" Kuroo questions.

"Nevermind." The phone clicks and Kuroo knows Kenma hung up.

He rushes around his room, throwing on a jacket and the first pair of shoes he sees on the way out of the house. Only ten minutes later, while standing infront of Kenma's front door does it don on Kuroo what he's actually about to do.

Kuroo's about to confess to his crush of almost 4 years because of a stupid group chat. For a few seconds he just stares at the door. Holy shit. Is he actually going to do this? Well he can't be the only one not to confess, he'd be teased forever.

Kuroo wonders if this is peer pressure.

Well, might as well get on with it and get it out of the way. If Kenma rejects him, he can probably (not) move on with his life. Taking a deep breath he knocks on the door.

When the door gets pulled open Kuroo almost, almost, "awww's" aloud. Kenma's wearing one of Kuroo's oversized t-shirts he had left at his house and his hair is an absolute mess. Kenma reaches a hand to rub at his eye and Kuroo feels his knees go weak.

"Why are you knocking, just come in. You know where the spare key is." Kenma mutters, moving out of the Kuroo's way so he can come in the house.

"Oh, yea. I forgot." Kuroo bumbles with his words. Kenma gives him a suspicious look, one eyebrow raised as if to question his sanity.

"Yea, I'm fine!" He smiles down as his friend, who he probably awoke from a nap. He slides his shoes off and puts on some guest slippers. Giving Kuroo one last look, Kenma shuffles, literally shuffles without lifting his feet all the way to his room.

Kuroo follows and feels his heart drum in his ears. Maybe this isn't such a good idea. If Kenma says no what will Kuroo do? He stands in the doorway for a few seconds, glancing around Kenma's room. It's not like he hasn't seen it more than a thousand times before but he takes it all in. The endless videogames, the poster, the twin sized bed.

"Kuro, why are you just standing there?" Kenma questions and Kuroo startles, looking towards his setter with wide eyes.

"Oh, umm, sorry." He walks over to the bed where Kenma is sat crisscross with a Pokémon pillow in his lap. Kuroo sits down next to him with his back against the wall and he's feet left dangling over the edge of the bed.

"What's going on, Kuro?" The question is quiet. Kuroo glances at Kenma, who's holding his DS in his hands but not actually playing on it.

"Nothing." He answers. Kenma looks at him out of the corner of his eye.

"It doesn't seem like nothing." Kenma's hands fiddle with his DS and Kuroo realizes he's made Kenma concerned. Nervous even. He honestly hadn't meant to but in his own panic he hadn't thought about much else.

"Oh. I just-" Kuroo doesn't want Kenma to be uncomfortable or nervous. "Do you want to go out with me?" He blurts the question out blindly and hopes for the best, his cheeks burning.

"Did Bokuto drag you into one of his crazy 'adventures' again?" Kenma question, the sound of clicking buttons fill the room. 

"Huh? No." Kuroo says, feeling extremely confused.

"Where are we going, the arcade or something?" Kenma lets out a small noise as his character dies.

"I mean, if you want to?" Kuroo is just getting more confused by the moment. Kenma shoots him a weird look.

"I thought you wanted to go somewhere?" He's back to clicking buttons.

"I mean yea but-" Kuroo feels like he's going to combust into a million pieces when the realization hits. Because he just ask Kenma out and Kenma thought he meant as friends. "Oh my god." He mumbles, face burning. Bringing his legs up he very his face and his knees.

"Kuro?" Kenma's voice is confused. There are still buttons being pressed. Taking a few seconds to build his courage, he turns to look at Kenma.

"I was asking you out on a date, Kenma." The words bounce off the walls in the room and Kuroo jumps as Kenma drops his DS. It lands on the floor with a thud. Kenma lets out a strangled noise. "Kenma?" Kenma's head snaps up and Kuroo gazes into wide gold eyes.

"A date? With me?" Kenma gapes. Kuroo feels even more confused now because Kenma isn't rejecting him. But he hasn't said yes either.

"Yea, I was kind of hoping to be your boyfriend if that's alright with you?" Kuroo scratches the back of his neck. Kenma's mouth forms a small 'o'.

"Really?" He sounds so startled that it almost startles Kuroo.

"Yea-I um- I've kinda liked you for a while." Kuroo feels his neck and cheeks burning, eyes focused on the bedspread.

"Yes." Glancing up in surprise, Kuroo notices Kenma has a matching shade of red across his cheeks.

"Yes?"

"Yes, I'll be your boyfriend." Kenma mumbles while fiddling with the hem of his shirt. Kuroo's grin is huge. Not taking a second to think it through, he pulls Kenma forward into a hug. Only to topple back onto the bed. Kenma's head is against his chest and Kuroo can practically feel his blush. "Kuro..."

"I'm not moving, I wanna hug you forever." Kuroo smirks down at his small  _boyfriend_. Who in turn huffs and reaches to grab his game from the floor. Kuroo decides to grab it for him since his closer. 

Shifting into a slightly more comfortable position, where his feet aren't folded under his body. Kuroo marvels at the fact he's actually Kozume Kenma's boyfriend. Gently he leans down and places a kiss of Kenma's forehead.

 

* * *

 

Later he takes a picture of a sleeping Kenma sprawled on top of him, first setting it as his background and then sending it into the group chat. Much to his surprise, 3 other pictures accompany his. 

Well, maybe he wasn't first but who cares when he has Kenma.

_And as is the beautiful story of how all the Captains, except Ushijima, confessed their love on the same day._

**Author's Note:**

> Did ya like it?? I hope you did!! Yayyy!
> 
> More KuroKen will be up tomorrow (hopefully).
> 
> Now was Ushijima really the mastermind behind all of this? Lol probably not but he might have been by accident.


End file.
